


A Stretch of the Imagination

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Muggle Life, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron doesn't quite believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stretch of the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic26/gifts).



> Written for knic26 for guessing my story, [The Inevitable Hour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068305), in weasley_fest '08. 
> 
> You asked for Ron/Harry and the Olympics! It's nothing deep and meaningful, but I hope you like it. :)

“You’re telling me they’re Muggles?” Ron was highly skeptical.

Harry’s response was patient. “Yes, Ron.”

“Even that one?” A gymnast on the television screen was receiving his scores for the high bar.

“Yes.”

“That’s impossible. He got his legs right up over his…" Ron shook his head. "Someone off to the side hit him with a Rubber-Bones Hex. Must have.”

“Nope. Just lots of training.”

“So, it’s common? This… bendiness?” Ron asked, after a pause.

“Not like _that_. But regular people can get a lot more stretchy if they do exercises like yoga.”

Ron thought of the possibilities, and grinned.


End file.
